Olimpian FM
by Hermeniana
Summary: The Gods did have a FM RADIO station and well here is one of their transmition!


Title: Olympian FM  
  
Rate: PG  
  
Diclairments: All the character don't belong to me I just use them for my story. Although Irinia is my please don't use it without ask.  
  
Teaser: Some Olympian gods, Xena, Gabrielle, of course our favorite god Ares and introducing the Three Graces.  
  
Author's note: el nombre de una de las Gracias lo he cambiado debido a que es igual al de una de las musas (el nombre esta en castellano porque no se la traducción) Entonces verán que Talía es Irina. Por favor si alguien sabe el nombre de las Gracias en ingles háganmelo saber. Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras trata de estudiar matemáticas pero he llegado a la conclusión de que cada ves que tengo que estudiar números mi imaginación vuela!!!! Y al escuchar la radio mientras Hermes me susurraba al oído (jajá!!! ) se me ocurrió este Fan fic. Espero que lo disfruten.  
  
Las Tres Gracias: Hola, Hello, Hi! Saludando a todos ustedes desde el monte Olimpo ¡Las Gracias! Desde el 963.2 FM de su dial Radio Olímpica!!  
  
_IIRINA: Muy bien ahora algunas dedicatorias y pedidos de los radioescuchas............ A ver.......  
  
Hermeniana nos pide "Mujer Latina" de Thalía (es una canción de una cantante mexicana que significa Latin Woman)  
  
_EUFROSINE: De Afrodita para Hefaistos "It'is scary" de Michael Jackson  
  
_AGLAYA: Un pedido especial de Strife "Original Pranksters" de The Offspring  
  
_IRINA: De Hefaistos para Afrodita "Smooth" de Santana  
  
_AGALAYA: De Ares para Xena "I want to back" de N´Sync  
  
_EUFROSINE: De Xena para Ares "Forget about" de Dr Dre  
  
_IRINA: De Gabrielle para Xena "Friend will be friends" de Freddy Mercury  
  
_AGALAYA: De Ares para Xena "Liberal Girl" de Michael Jackson  
  
_EUFROSINE: A pedido de Xena "In dependant woman" de Destiny's Child  
  
_IRINA: De Ares para Xena "Look at me" de Gery Halliwell  
  
_AGALAYA: De Xena para Ares "Insane in the Brain" de Cypress Hill  
  
_EUFRONINE: De Ares para Xena "The way I am" de Eminem  
  
_IRINA: De Ares para Xena "I can't take enough of you baby" de Smash mouth  
  
_AGALAYA: A pedido especial de Gaia "The Earth song" de Michael Jackson  
  
_EUFROSINE: De Gabrielle para Ares "Have you ever really love a woman?" de Brian Adams  
  
_IRINA: De Ares para Gabrielle "I do" de 98º  
  
_AGLAYA: De Ares para Gabrielle "I want it that way" BSB  
  
_EUFROSINE: De Xena para Ares "Oopss.....I did it again" de Britney Spears  
  
_IRINA: De Ares para Xena "Why can't I wake up with you?" de Take That  
  
_AGLAYA: De Xena para Ares "You drive me CRAZY" de Britney Spears  
  
_EUFROSINE: De Ares para Xena "I LOVE YOU" de Vanilla Ice (girls you HAVE TO listen to this!!!!)  
  
_IRINA: De Xena para Ares " Break Stuff" de Limp Bizkit  
  
_AGALAYA: A pedido de Ares "I don't want to miss a thing" de Aerosmith  
  
_EUFROSINE: De Gabrielle para Ares "You are not ALONE" de Michael Jackson  
  
_IRINA: De Ares para Gabrielle "Relight my fire" de Take That (it's old I know but you know a title like that in English??)  
  
_AGALAYA: De Gabrielle para Ares "Don't wanna let you go" de Five  
  
_EUFROSINE: De Ares para Gabrielle "Want you BAD" de The Offspring  
  
_IRINA: De Hestia para su vírgenes hestianas "It's raining man" de Walsh & Ru Paul  
  
_AGLAYA: De Gabrielle para Ares "Truly, madly, deeply" de Savage Garden  
  
_EUFROSINE: De Xena para Gabrielle y Ares "Why can't we be friend?" de Smash Mouth  
  
_IRINA: De Ares para Gabrielle "You make me a better man" de Five  
  
_AGLAYA: De Gabrielle para Ares "Hold me NOW!!!!!!!" de Thompson Twins  
  
_EUFROSINE: Y ahora una muy muy.....  
  
_IRINA: Especial dedicatoria de.....  
  
_AGLAYA: Ares......  
  
_EUFROSINE: y Hermes.......  
  
_IRINA: Para el battle for Ares y el H-O-W  
  
"EMAIL MY HERAT" de Britney Spears  
  
(hay una canción en español sobre el correo electrónico pero creo que no la deben conocer y esta fue la única en ingles que encontré)  
  
_LAS TRES GRACIAS: "GRACIAS POR ESCUCHARNOS POR LA OLIMPIAN FM HASTA LA PROXIMA EMISIÓN!!"  
  
The end. 


End file.
